those little white lines called scars
by tatty ted
Summary: When Tally overdoses, Lara wants to know why she did it. - —Lara/Tally.


ϟ

* * *

**those little white lines called scars**  
_i'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic._

* * *

She hears only two words in the entire sentence, Tally and overdose.

They're like a sledge hammer to her heart, she doesn't know what to think or say or do. She can't think like a Doctor because Tally means so much to her. She swallows hard as she looks down at the youngster, the child she's known for ages and sighs.

She's lying on her side, her brown hair swept across the pillow, her skin tone so pale she almost matched the walls. For a split second, Lara remembers the girl she used to be.

Innocent was one word to describe her, the broken teenager who turned to Lara when her mother died and her father threw himself into his work to cope. She strokes her thumb, wondering what made Tally into a manipulative bitch, one who believed the world was against her.

She wonders if she's partially to blame, for falling in love with Simon when he was still seeing Tammy. Tally stirs in her sleep and pulls away her hand. It's an automatic reaction and Lara sits up straight. Tally rubs her eyes, groggy and disorintated.

There's nothing, just silence. Lara doesn't know what to say, to ask if she's okay seems a little silly right now. Tally sits up, her eyes falling upon Lara and she herself, doesn't know what to say either so the silence remains.

"Why did you do it?"

She scratches her finger nails against her palm, "Don't know."

"Come on Tally, you don't expect me to believe that do you?"

There's another silence. Tally isn't sure why she did it. Of course she had her reasons but she couldn't blame them on the sole purpose of why she took an overdose. The drugs just happened to be there and it numbed her pain for a while.

She shrugs, "You can believe what you want."

Lara sighs. Tally's stubborn she gets that from her father, "Tally, we really need to be honest with each other now."

"Me and Simon were fine until you got in the way."

"You know that's not true." Lara answers. Tally and Simon, their relationship was toxic even Lara knew that from the outside. She doesn't say anything, Tally fills in the silence between them, "We had something special, you just couldn't bare it could you?"

It was special to Tally, it made her feel worthwhile. She had something that was hers, something nobody could take away.

"Remember when your mum died? You were so vulnerable." Tally remembers it well, her mother's death. The way she blamed herself when she told her mum wouldn't be coming home. How her father hated every single piece of her?

"I wasn't some pathetic kid, I mean have you tried running a house full of children?"

Her father threw himself into work, Tally had no choice but to look after her siblings. It wasn't easy, to look after them knowing they probably blamed her for the accident that killed their mother. If her dad hated her, that meant her siblings did to right?

She bursts into tears, "Do you want me to leave?" Lara asks but Tally shakes her head. She doesn't want to be alone.

"I just wanted something for me. And then Simon came along and —" She turned to Lara, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Lara embraces the teenager. Tally really was sorry for being hurtful, she hadn't meant too. She just, she found something to have as her own. Simon came along when she needed love and support and he broke her, shattered her to pieces.

He made her feel worthless, like there was really nothing left to live for.

Tally hadn't meant to hurt anyone, especially not Lara. She thought the world of Lara, looked to her as a substitute mother, knowing she could turn to her whenever she had a problem.

Lara breaks out of the hug and looks at Tally. Gently, she wipes away the tears that are rolling down her cheeks, "Please Tally, talk to me next time. Remember what I said, anytime you need to talk."

Tally nods and Lara takes her hand as she silently promises that she'll talk to her next time. That was one thing about Lara, she could never hate Tally, no matter what she did. Sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes it reminded Tally she was still loved.

* * *

**jottings** / oh my days, this has been on my computer for ages! like it enough to favourite, please don't forget the review:3


End file.
